


The Killer Demons: A Story of the War of Alien Aggression

by Soupernova



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Epic Battles, Gen, Invasion, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernova/pseuds/Soupernova
Summary: As invasion tears Earth apart, Hell appears neutral as ever. However, as the stalemate grinds on, the Galactic Empire searches for new allies. Heavy handed diplomacy quickly leads to another war.
Kudos: 1





	The Killer Demons: A Story of the War of Alien Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spinoff of the primary work, "The War of Alien Aggression". It will help if you read it is as well.  
> Yes I made a Killer Angels pun.

"It is all hell" -William Tecumseh Sherman, on the subject of war.

Preface

In the year 1985 of the Terran Gregorian Calendar, galactic and planar politics plunged the planet of Earth into a prolonged period of war, through a combination of brute force and lowering of technological ability. The invaders counted on the inability of Terrans to fight in a mid 19th century manner, and like Moltke the Elder before them, believed brutality would shorten any conflict. They were wrong.

While the Midwestern United States turned into the worst killing ground seen in the country's history, while a Japanese boy had a fateful rendezvous with an angel, and while the planet as a whole fell into horrendous conflict, another war was fought, parallel to the fighting on Earth. It began with similar goals on the part of the invaders, and as with Earth quickly spiraled out of control.

This war was fought in another plane of reality, below Earth in a 4th dimensional sense. It was fought with the same weapons technology, the same tactics, the same valour, and the same brutality. In a sense, it mirrored the fighting above; long-standing traditions and institutions were torn down, leaving blood, chaos, and death in their place. However, in this other dimension, known simply as Hell, at the end of the long, bleak, and anguish-filled tunnel of war, came a new potential for a better existence.

At the beginning of the initially bloodless invasion of Hell, war seemed an impossibility. As Overlord after Overlord, Prince after Prince, pledged themselves to the invading Galactic Empire, it appeared to be a simple changing of the guard in leadership. This would not last. The long oppressed demons, used to a frightful existence with no hope, saw weakness in their oppressors.

The War for control of Hell would see stupendous acts of courage and selflessness from those mortals would consider, quite correctly, to be damned. Demons would rise to the call of redemption, and many would suffer for it terribly. This story tells of their sacrifices, hopes, dreams, and actions. By chronicling it, I hope my readers achieve a greater understanding of this often forgotten part of the war for Earth. May the fallen rest easy, and the peace last.


End file.
